


Mars is no fun

by Andramion



Series: SASO 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, growing up is hard sometimes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: When there's 400 km between where you are and where you want to be, growing up sometimes gets a little hard.





	Mars is no fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndcalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndcalling/gifts).



> Look at me and my vague af summaries again.
> 
> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes
> 
>  
> 
> [Original prompt on DW.](url)
> 
>  
> 
> _i want to go back on earth_  
>  and live with you  
> in our social housing  
> and wander all afternoon  
> in the shopping mall  
> of milton keynes
> 
>  
> 
> — camille, mars is no fun

“I miss you.”

For a moment, Shouyou sits completely still, his towel hanging over his head, one hand frozen in the movement of drying his hair, the other clutching his phone tightly.

There’s a storm raging outside, drowning out all other sound but the voice on his phone.

Shouyou had gotten home to several missed calls from Kei. His phone had been vibrating in his pocket the entire way home from work, but he had ignored it, not daring to take it out in the rain. Notifications had piled up; there were messages from Kei to ask if they could call on at least four different apps. He’d called back while he took his shoes off, said ‘hi’ as he dropped his soaking wet jacket on the tiles of the genkan and listened to Kei go through pleasantries as he walked into the bathroom and through to the bedroom.

Now he sits on the edge of his bed and wonders if he really heard that right.

Kei has never said that, not like this.

“Kei?” Shouyou calls softly, starting to worry about the fast breathing on the other side of the line, “are you o-”

“I miss you,” Kei repeats quickly, his voice breathy, higher than normal, words coming out so much faster than Shouyou is used to hearing him talk. “This place is shit. I want to go home. I want to see you again and I want to live with you in your tiny apartment and get that dog you’ve always wanted and watch you do your stupid dance while you make dinner. I want to be able to see you whenever I want to.” He pauses just long enough to breathe in, sigh, breathe in again. “I miss you.”

Shouyou’s eyebrows knit together as Kei speaks, his mood deflating. He knows uni has been stressing Kei out lately, with its endless lectures, study hours, projects, papers, deadlines, _group projects_ , but he never thought it would be this bad.

“I miss you too, Kei. It’s just a little bit longer until summer break.” He wishes he could say more, help more, but Kei is nearly four hundred kilometres away, and Shouyou’s limited to calls and text messages with what little funds he gets for the work during his apprenticeship.

“I don’t want to only see you on breaks. Tokyo is shit without you.”

Shouyou can imagine the thin stretch of Kei’s lips, the drawn-together eyebrows, the set of his jaw. He runs the towel over his hair again, leaving it around his neck when he’s done.

“Yeah well,” Shouyou tells Kei, lying back and shifting uncomfortably in his wet clothes, “Natori is pretty boring without you as well. But!”

He pauses. After a few seconds of silence, Kei huffs out a breath and speaks.

“But?”

“It’s just another two years, Kei. I’ll be done with my apprenticeship, you’ll have your degree and we can get a nice and big apartment together while I mooch off your salary and do what I love.”

“Gold digger,” Kei quips, and Shouyou laughs. Kei sounds calmer already, more collected, more like himself. It’s always like this when he gets overwhelmed; a half-panicked word-vomit followed by a quick reassembly of his calm demeanour. “I bet _marry a wealthy man and achieve financial stability_ has always been a part of your life plan.”

“Yup. And it’s working out really well too.” There’s water seeping into his bed sheets, but that’s a worry for later. Right now Shouyou just wants to lie there and listen to Kei’s voice; make hopeful future plans with Kei that might be a little too naïve, that might not even work out in the end, but it’s nice.

“You can do this, Kei,” Shouyou reminds him, “you’re the smartest guy I know.”

Kei snorts.

“You don’t know _that_ many people, Shouyou, and anyone is smart when you compare them to Kageyama,” Kei says jokingly, the fondness he always denies feeling for Kageyama showing through in his tone, and then more seriously: “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem!” Shouyou pinches the wet fabric of his shirt and lifts it off of his chest. “You know, I’m going to be at my parents’ this weekend. We can do a video call then, I’m sure Natsu will let me borrow her laptop for a bit.”

“I’d like that. Let’s.”

“Let’s,” Shouyou repeats. “Listen, I’m soaked through, so I should shower and change, but… can I call you back after?”

“Sure. I’m going to make dinner, but I’ll take my phone to the kitchen.”

Something shuffles on the other side of the line, and Shouyou can picture Kei coming out of the blanket nest on his bed.

“Okay. See you later.” Shouyou sits up too, brushing a hand through his damp hair. “Love you.”

“Yes, love you too, you gross sap. Now go before I have to deal with you being half a country away _and_ having a cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave me a comment ♡


End file.
